Save Me From Loneliness
by Princess Kitana
Summary: A B/V songfic get 2gether. Completely and utterly different than my other b/v songfic get 2gether. All songs are by Jocelyn Enriquez. In Bulma's persepective. *Complete* R +R ^.~
1. Even If

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
~Lyrics~  
  
Save Me  
  
Even If  
  
~Time, they say eases the pain  
And now I must keep myself apart  
From how things used to be  
I know I should go on with my life  
And leave the tears behind and I have learned to leave  
I know, I know I have to be strong~  
  
It had been a week since Bulma and Yamcha's break up. She couldn't believe it he broke up with her. He broke up with her! She couldn't believe it, the daughter of the Capsule Corp., the most smartest, the richest girl in the world, the most beautiful, and HE BROKE UP WITH HER!! Why? Why would he break up with her? It didn't make sense did she do something? NO! She didn't, she was a great, no a wonderful girlfriend. She never cheated on him, she was always there for him, she wasn't smothering, she kept her distance when she had to, and she was perfect. Could that be it, she was too perfect? That couldn't be it, then what?   
  
"Sweetie" a familiar voice called for her, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Oh, hey dad, what is it?" she said spinning in her chair to face him.   
  
"It's getting late, you should head home" He walked towards her "Honey, are you okay?" Mr. Briefs knew about their break-up and how it was hurting his angel.   
  
'Okay? Okay? What is that? Okay? Hell no!! I'm not Okay! My boyfriend of many years broke up with me for no apparent reason. And you're asking me if I'm OKAY?!' Bulma's mind yelled.  
  
"Yeah, dad I'm fine" she said trying to sound not to hurt.   
  
"Okay, don't stay here to long" Mr. Briefs made his way out of his daughters office, so he can go home.   
  
"Alright, see you at home" she said putting on a fake smile and waved to her father.   
  
~Even if my heart should call out your name out in the rain  
Even if these arms should want to embrace you once again  
Even if I'm all cried out and no longer in pain  
I'll never fall in love that way ever again~  
  
Bulma left her office to go home. She made her way outside, she took out a capsule and uncaps led is on the street. There was a puff of smoke and their stood a navy blue Toyota Celica 2002. She hopped in and drove down Main Street to get home. Then she saw it, Yamcha, his arms around another girl. It had only been a week. A FUCKING WEEK!!! Since their break-up, he moved on way to fast. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, but held them back; she wouldn't show that he hurt her so much, so badly. She had to move on, there's someone out there that would treat her right and never hurt her.   
  
The light turned green, she revved her engine and floored it. Going 0 to 60 in 2 seconds, she needed to get home, and let all her feelings out.   
  
~Promise that you'll stay and never leave  
Just tell me how should I believe  
Obviously you have gone astray and now you're miles away  
I'll go on without you~  
  
Bulma was upstairs, in her room, laying on her back on her bed, just staring at the ceiling, pondering on their break-up. Why? Was the only thing running thru her head. He moved on way to fast. Did their relationship mean nothing to him, to move on so fast? She loved him; I guess he never loved her, the way she thought. The only person she really, truly loved was the one who hurt her the most. 'That's it, no men. I give up. Love, what is that? Nothing but pain. NO MORE!' she let the tears she was holding back go. She let them flow freely from her eyes; they streamed down her face leaving red streaks as they went down her face.   
  
~Tears, are falling like a rain  
How can I convince my heart again?  
That things will be okay  
I know I have to make it on my own  
Since you left me all alone, such a lonely place  
I know, I know I've got to go on~  
  
~I'll never fall in love again...no I'll never fall~  
  
~In love that way ever again~  
  
AN: okay that's the end of the first part. Hope you enjoyed it. It may be awhile until I put up the next part to this. Please be patient. Also while you wait, please feel free to read my other fics and poems on there. Please Review. Thanks. ^.~ 


	2. Save Me From Being Alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
~Lyrics~  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me From Being Alone  
  
~To live in a house not a home,  
I've counted my tears falling down,   
Each night for all these years  
I can't believe it ends like this  
We've gone on our own separate ways  
To find...   
Ourselves again...  
Where should I go from here?  
Can I, live here without your love?  
Somehow, someday, I'll make it through.... ~  
  
Bulma tossed and turned in her bed, still crying. Her head still pondering on their break-up. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed, and wiped away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands. 'I'm sick of men and their shits!' her mind yelled at her. She got out of bed and starting walking, not caring were she was going she just needed to leave.   
  
Bulma wasn't watching were she was going and bumped right into someone. Not thinking, she just started to cry right into that persons shoulder, burying her face into it and letting it all out. (Btw, they're upstairs, next to her bedroom)  
  
~Please help me ease the pain  
I'm lost I can't find my way  
Hope and pray it will end in time  
The pain inside  
Can somebody hear?  
I'm crying for shelter~  
  
"Woman?"   
  
'Oh no. Damn it! I'm crying into Vegeta's shoulder. Damn it!!' Bulma was about to get out of his embrace, but couldn't she felt safe in his arms. She felt that no harm would come to her being in his arms. She felt truly and utterly safe in his arms something she never felt in Yamcha's arms.   
  
"Woman?" He asked again.   
  
"Sorry, Vegeta, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going or what was happening" Bulma never let go of him, never moving, never letting go.   
  
"Let Go" he said softly, which was very odd to Bulma. He could've easily just pulled her off of him or said it more harshly and roughly pulled her off of him. She couldn't let go, she felt safe in his arms, and she didn't want that feeling to end.   
  
~Please help me see this through  
A world that can no longer feel  
Seems that they have abandoned me  
Forgotten me,  
Do I blame myself?  
Save me from being alone…~  
  
"I…I…I can't. Just let me stay. I feel safe, as weird as that sounds." she chuckled; she couldn't believe how honest she was with him.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," he said  
  
She pulled him tighter, she really didn't want that feeling to end. "Please, just let me stay. I need someone to help me see this through"  
  
She heard him sigh "Fine"   
  
~ How can u mend a lonely soul  
Trying to leave the past,  
The sorrow and the lies  
How can I forgive someone  
Who just doesn't understand  
That the love has gone away?  
Maybe its for the best to live  
These lives on our own to say  
Goodbye  
Still I wonder why…~  
  
Why is he being so nice? She expected him to just pull her right off of him, but no, she let him stay. Why? This was very odd, for Vegeta. He wasn't acting like his usual self. Maybe that's why she felt safe and content in his arms. Because he was being nice?   
  
'I thought you gave up on men!' her inner voice said to her  
  
'Oh, shut-up, it's not like I want to be with Vegeta. He's just helping me."  
  
'Whatever'  
  
'Yeah, he's just helping me'  
  
~To live in house  
Without your love  
Still wonder why  
Can somebody hear?  
Can somebody hear?   
I'm crying for shelter~  
  
~Save me from being alone…~  
  
  
AN: I swear there is a reason for Vegeta acting nice. There really is, it just won't be in this fic. I'm gonna make a songfic, just on Vegeta from his persepective. I'll post it up when I'm done with this one, but not right away because I haven't typed it up yet. Well, I hope you enjoyed that, the next one is the last one. Please Review, pretty please. The next chaper will be put up when I actually write it. Anyways feel free to read my other things while you wait. 


	3. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
~Lyrics~  
*telepathy*  
  
Save Me  
  
Stay With Me  
  
~Never, never have I felt like this before  
Forever, I just want to be forever yours  
So take me in your arms and say you love me  
Hold me close and never let go~  
  
Surprisingly Bulma felt Vegeta's strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It seemed like he was trying to comfort her. This was totally out of character for Vegeta. But she just shrugged it off, and just stayed in his arms.   
  
"Vegeta, thank you" Bulma said softly into his shoulder.   
  
Silence  
  
She expected as much. He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. They just stayed liked that for a while. She never felt this way when she was in Yamchas arms, why was he so different? She felt safe, secure, protected, and out of harms way in his arms. Why? They were completely different people Yamcha was a Z fighter that protected the earth and then there was Vegeta, a cold-blooded murder, who only cared about beating Goku, power, and becoming a Super Sayian, and yet she felt safe in his arms. 'Weird' she thought.   
  
~Baby please stay with me  
Your love is heavenly  
Won't you please say it's me  
That you love forever  
Baby please stay with me  
Hold me so tenderly  
Won't you please stay with me  
Be in love together~  
  
"I need to train," he told her. He wanted her to let go.   
  
'No' her mind cried out. She didn't want to lose this feeling. She never felt like this before. She held on tighter.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her arms from his waist and pulled them off gently. He held her wrist in front of her, "I need to train" He let go of her wrist and made his way downstairs, so he could go outside to the GR room and train more.   
  
Bulma watched him walk away from her. She felt an emptiness within her without him near her. She felt complete within his arms, happy, content, the world went away, so did her problems, everything was just in the moment when he held her.  
What was it about him that made her feel better?  
  
~Lately, seems like you are always on my mind  
And maybe I want you to be forever mine  
So pull me close and wrap your arms around me  
Love me with all your heart and soul~  
  
Days past since that encounter and Vegeta went back to his arrogant self. Demanding that she fix the GR room, give him food, and what not. 'Back to his old self' she said to herself. But what was it about that day that made him act nice. He was nice, that was getting to her. Why? And why did he go back to his old self? Vegeta is a complex person.   
  
Bulma was standing outside on her balcony of her room, still in her pj's, a light blue tank top and dark blue plaid pajama pants. She was leaning against the railing and her head was playing that day over and over again, wondering. Could there be something more? No, that wasn't possible. She was a beautiful, intelligent women. And he was an arrogant sayian, who wanted one thing, to beat Goku by becoming a Super Sayian. Completely different, right? Yeah different.  
  
Bulma looked down at the GR room. It was off, he wasn't in there. Where could he be? Most likely eating, then it will be back to training. His life was routine. Wake up before anyone in the whole house, eat, train till it was dark, eat, sleep. And he would do it all over again. He was predictable.   
  
"Woman?"   
  
His voice startled her, that she jumped and fell off the railing. She shut her eyes and waited for the end. She then felt big, strong arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta. He saved her. She was in his arms again. She was safe, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. She felt him land down. (He landed them on her balcony ;)  
  
"Let go" he demanded in a low tone.   
  
She did nothing. She just held on, even when he let go of her. She just planted her feet on the floor, but never letting go of Vegeta.  
  
"Just stay" she whispered into his ear.   
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea, woman" She felt his hands grab her wrists gently and pushed her away from him "The GR is broken again, fix it" he demanded and started to walk away from her.   
  
She grabbed at his arm "Vegeta, please just stay. I feel safe with you. I just need someone to help me with the pain. Please," she never looked at him, she was looking at the her hand that grabbed his arm.   
  
He turned, his ebony eyes looking into hers. She felt her knees go weak, but tried to ignore them. What was it about him that could make her feel this way? He put his thumb on her chin, lifting it so their eyes were meeting each other. She unconsciously licked her lips. He leaned down and kissed her.   
  
Vegeta never breaking the kiss, led them into her bedroom.   
  
"Vegeta, what are we doing?" she asked between kisses.   
  
"Something that should've happen a long ago" he replied.   
  
She smirked, he did feel the same way she did.   
  
~Every night I see you in my dreams  
Only when I'm with you do I feel complete  
Your the only one who can fulfill my needs  
Baby please stay  
Don't go away  
Won't you say you'll stay~  
  
Bulma woke up to see Vegeta next to her. She turned to the side, so that they were face to face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She ran her hands thru his unruly black hair and kissed his forehead. She felt his stir, he was waking up. His eyes slowly opened.   
  
"What is it, woman?" he asked.   
  
"Thank you" she said kissing him sincerely.   
  
"For what?" he had a confused look on his face.   
  
"Saving me" she kissed him again "I love you"  
  
He smiled, *I love you, too*   
  
"What was that? I just heard you in my head."   
  
"We're mentally linked. And if you tell anyone that I said that.."   
  
"Yeah, I know" she cut him off, "Will you stay with me, now?"  
  
"Yeah I will, we're bonded, you're mine forever and I'll stay with you forever"   
  
~Baby please stay with me  
Your love is heavenly  
Won't you please say it's me  
That you love forever  
Baby please stay with me  
Hold me so tenderly  
Won't you please stay with me~  
  
~Be in love together~  
  
AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm gonna do one in Vegeta's and Yamcha's persepctive, review and tell me which one you want to see first. I started them both, but I'll only put one on. Help me decide ~_~. Please review and feel free to read my other stuff. Thanks. ^^ 


End file.
